encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 76
Paghimok is the seventy-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 31, 2016. Summary The episode opens with Wantuk finding Muyak in the forest. Muyak asked to be escorted back to the camp, to tell the queen about Lira. Aquil asked Pirena if she is joking. Danaya observed that there may be real discord between Pirena and her father, and Pirena had realized she cannot deal with it, since she was alone. Pirena said that with the four gems, they could easily beat Hagorn. Amihan doubts if they could trust a traitor. Pirena said it was the right time for them to act, and help her against her father if they want to save Encantadia. Hagorn sees Adhara's staff and says he now knows who had robbed the palace of Lireo. He said he would not be angry but would ask for compensation, LilaSari. LilaSari said he would pay for his insolence, and shows her face to him. Pirena conitnues to beg for their help, but Amihan tells Pirena that she would defeat Hagorn without her help. Amihan said Pirena had not changed; Pirena had betrayed her mother, her sister, and now her father and that they will not trust her for betraying her relatives. Pirena says she has to act, or else her father will do the same. She shows them her wounds again and asked them to set aside the past. LilaSari asked Hagorn if he has any regrets. Hagorn said he would regret it more if he cannot see her face. LilaSari wonders why Hagorn was unaffected by her petrification curse. Hagorn recounts how the goddess Ether instructed him to eat a certain fruit which gave him immunity to LilaSari's curse, and showed him the way to her. Hagorn said LilaSari should be a queen. He wants a favorable answer from her upon his return, or else he would destroy the place and leave none alive, especially Adhara, whom Hagorn called a "Viller" (thief). Hagorn kissed LilaSari's left hand, which she retracted quickly. She also turned her face when he touched it. Hagorn walks away laughing. Danaya advised Amihan not to be swayed by Pirena, for she is only after the gems. Pirena weeps and says she is sincere. Danaya said that they had trusted her once before, but she betrayed them nonetheless. Amihan said she had too many betrayals from Pirena already, and told her to leave. Pirena tried to follow Amihan, but she was stopped by Paopao and Danaya. Amihan said she only allowed Pirena to live because she was their sister. Pirena said she would not forget that day, because like before, they had teamed up against her, and she discovered that she is alone once more. Amihan told her subordinates to return to their duties. Paopao said he would deal with Pirena more harshly next time. Imaw said it was good that Amihan did not accept Pirena's offer. Amihan said she was tempted, but ultimately could not trust Pirena. Imaw said they were fighting for different causes anyway, and they should take advantage of the discord between Pirena and Hagorn. At Lireo, Pirena tells Gurna of the failure of her undertaking. Pirena was enraged at her humiliation and ordered Gurna to summon Kahlil, for Pirena wanted her sisters to regret their decision . Back at the forest, Danaya orders the Earth Gem to heal Pirena's wounds. Aquil said he admires Danaya for doing that even for Pirena. At Sapiro, Wahid asked Ybarro what happened to Sapiro, observing it deserted. Ybarro said it had been left behind by time, but he had promised his father that he would rebuild it once more. They see three bandidos carrying a sack, and a fight ensued. Ybarro and Wahid defeated the bandidos. Wahid takes the sack, which contained at least one gold goblet. Amihan said they needed eyes and ears in Lireo. Aquil said he knows someone, and promises they'll get the information they need. Wantuk arrived and looks for Amihan in a tent, even though she is already outside. Imaw calls his attention. Muyak appears and told them that Lira had been captured. The kantao glowed gold when Ybarro came near a certain door in the palace of Sapiro. He used the Sarangay symbol to unlock a room which contained the lost treasures of Sapiro. Ybarro said it would be of great help in winning the battle against Hathoria and rebuilding his father's kingdom. Wahid said they'll get rich. Ybarro looked at him and Wahid corrected himself, saying "You," but could not help it and added, "and me." He begins putting some of the treasures in the sack. Ybarro orders him to return the treasures. Wahid takes some of the coins, but Ybarro makes him return even that, making Wahid upset. Amihan asked Muyak to lead her to where Lira is. Aquil wanted to accompany her. Amihan sensed that Pirena is up to something, so she wanted them to remain to defend the camp. She even refused Danaya's offer to accompany her, taking Wantuk instead. A surprised Wantuk wondered why him, so Amihan said she needed someone to prove to Lira that she is the real Amihan. Imaw prayed that Emre grant that the two meet again. Pirena instructs Kahlil to slay as many as he could, for they are the reason why his mother Alena is missing. She orders diwata and Hathor soldiers under Icarus to accompany Kahlil. Gurna wondered how their soldiers would fare against Pirena's sisters, but Pirena said Kahlil would be their shield. Hitano offers food to LilaSari. LilaSari thanks him and asked why he is good to her. Hitano said it was because LilaSari had been good to him too. LilaSari said there are few people like him who return goodness to others, for all the people she had met either are frightened of her or needed something from her. Hitano cites Hagorn as one of them, who will probably use her against his enemies. LilaSari said he would fail, for she will never give herself to Hagorn. Adhara overhears the conversation and says she would be mad not to accept Hagorn's offer, for that would make all their objectives easier to attain. Hitano asked why she would make use of LilaSari just to beat Hagorn. Adhara reminded him that she is only tolerating him, and could easily kill him if she wanted to. Hitano walks out. Amihan asked Muyak if they are still far. Muyak said she cannot remember but feels that they're near. Wantuk is getting annoyed. Amihan asked Muyak to remember it properly. Muyak then pinpoints the way but is unsure. Danaya noticed Paopao eating bread again. Paopao said he was hungry and offered her the bread. Danaya did not take it. Aquil and Muros, who had seen what happened, approached Danaya and simultaneously asked her if she wanted to eat. Pirena's forces entered the camp and attacked. Aquil told Icarus to leave, but he says the battle just started. Kahlil entered the camp and slew a diwata soldier.